A mobile virtual network operator (hereinafter referred to as MVNO) has been known as one of operators that provide mobile communication services. The MVNO provides mobile communication services by leasing a mobile network from a mobile network operator (hereinafter referred to as MNO) that owns a physical mobile network.
There is a known relay base station apparatus that is connected to a connection control server of a connection operator carrying out connection to a public network and that relays the connection between a user terminal and the connection control server in response to a request for connection to the public network through wireless communication from the user terminal. For example, the relay base station apparatus determines whether a connection operator identification code included in connection request data matches an identification code of an own connection operator. When the relay base station apparatus has determined that both the identification codes match each other, the relay base station apparatus relays the connection between the user terminal and the connection control server connected to the own relay base station apparatus, thereby establishing a connection path. When the relay base station apparatus determines that both the identification codes do not math each other, the relay base station apparatus transmits the connection request data received from the user terminal to another relay base station apparatus in accordance with address data of connection destinations stored in advance. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-151397 discloses a related technique.
There is a known communication method in which a pool of one or more affiliate nodes is formed and a wireless base station transfers a control signal between a mobile apparatus and an affiliate node. For example, upon receiving a control message from the mobile apparatus, the wireless base station determines whether the wireless base station is connected to plural pools with an overlap. When the wireless base station is connected to plural pools with an overlap, the wireless base station extracts a pool identifier from the control message and determines whether the pool identifier corresponds to one of the plural pools to which the wireless base station is connected. When the pool identifier corresponds to one of the plural pools to which the wireless base station is connected or when the wireless base station is not connected to plural pools with an overlap, the wireless base station transfers a control signal included in the control message in accordance with an affiliate node identifier included in the control message. Also, a multi-operator core network (MOCN) has been known, in which one wireless network is controlled a plurality of core network operators. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-118292 discloses a related technique.